Binge drinking, binge eating, and the co-occurrence of these behaviors in college students pose significant public health and safety concerns for college campuses. Independently these behaviors are associated with significant physical and psychosocial consequences, but when combined, the consequences escalate. Since few students seek care for these behaviors, there is a need to identify innovative approaches to reach these at-risk students. While there is substantial evidence that supports the use of screening and brief interventions to address alcohol use in this population, few researchers have investigated this approach with students who binge eat, and no researchers to date have used this approach with students who experience these co- occurring behaviors. In order to address these problems, the candidate is seeking a mentored patient-oriented research award (K23) to study binge drinking, binge eating, and the co-occurrence of these behaviors in college age students. In addition to formal didactic education and training, the candidate proposes two studies. The first study is a web-based, qualitative investigation into the genesis of these behaviors, the temporal associations between the behaviors, as well as the antecedents and consequences. The information generated in this study will inform the development of specific screening and brief interventions for binge drinking and binge eating behaviors. In the second study, the candidate will pilot the new screening and brief interventions. The studies outlined in this project will advance the science related to high-risk behaviors in college age students, while establishing the role of the candidate as an independent nurse scientist. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Binge drinking, binge eating and the co-occurrence of these behaviors in college students are associated with a wide range of negative health consequences, placing these students at significant risk for negative health outcomes. The studies proposed in this application will add to the body of knowledge regarding the role of screening and brief intervention approaches in college students with these at risk behaviors.